That Meet
by Azuka-nyan
Summary: Pada akhirnya setelah 2 tahun terpisah, kita berdua bertemu lagi, Uchiha Sasuke./"Teman lama? Aku kira kau menganggapku sebagai 'bekas' teman yang telah menjadi sampah,"/Sequel dari Kono Omoi, Kataomoi./Dan sekarang...orang yang telah memandangku jijik 2 tahun lalu, ada dihadapanku./"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura,"/From My True Story/Aku...menyerah menghadapi takdir ini./REVIEW XD


Pada akhirnya—

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

—pandangan mata kita...

.

.

.

.

**AU/OOC****/Teen/Sakura's POV/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

_._

_._

_._

...kembali bertemu setelah sekian lama...

.

.

_**From My True Story**_

.

.

.

Aku dan dirimu duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja makan. Entah ada angin apa kau mengajakku untuk berbincang-bincang atas pertemuan yang tak disengaja ini. Sesekali kau meminum _moccha float_-mu yang baru saja kau pesan sembari memasukkan beberapa kentang goreng ke mulutmu. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara kita. Terakhir kali kau berbicara padaku saat menanyakan menu makanan apa yang akan aku pilih. Dan sekarang kurang lebih 5 menit kita berdua hanya terdiam.

Ya, suasana hening yang memuakkan.

"Jadi...bagaimana kabarmu?" Aku tersentak ketika kau memulai pembicaraan. Mencoba mencairkan suasana. Walaupun dengan pembicaraan yang menurutku hanya sekedar untuk basa-basi.

"Baik, kamu?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Sama sepertimu," Kau menjawab singkat kemudian memainkan _SmartPhone Qwerty_ milikmu.

Ah, suasana kembali hening.

Aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku kearah jendela kaca yang ada di tempat makan tersebut. Merasakan angin sejuk yang berhembus menerpa tubuhku. Senja mulai muncul. Mengingat sekarang sudah jam 05.30 sore.

Kemudian pikiranku melayang kesana-kemari. Memutar kembali memori-memori lama yang sudah aku lupakan selama 2 tahun. Memori tentang kehidupan Sekolah Dasar, Sasuke, juga...Yamanaka. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat bagaimana ekspresimu yang memandangku jijik 2 tahun lalu. Ah, memuakkan.

Dan sekarang, orang yang memandangku jijik 2 tahun lalu ada dihadapanku.

Ah, Tuhan memainkan takdir kami.

Kenapa kami harus bertemu lagi?

Ugh, airmataku ingin keluar.

Padahal...aku sudah susah payah melupakannya dengan mencari kenangan-kenangan baru yang menyenangkan.

Sial.

"Hei, Sakura," Kau memanggilku kemudian menatapku dengan tajam. Iris _onyx_-mu seperti mencekam iris _emerald_-ku. "aku dan Ino sudah putus..."

"Benarkah?" responku biasa saja. Tak peduli apa yang dikatakannya.

"Hn, sekitar 3 bulan lalu,"

Ah, apa peduliku?

"O-oh," aku kembali meresponnya singkat. Berlagak biasa saja.

"Kau berubah," lanjut Sasuke _to the point_ sembari merapikan rambut _raven_ miliknya. "siapa yang membuatmu berubah drastis begini, huh?" tambahmu sarkastik.

Bukannya...kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini, Sasuke-_kun_? Kau lah yang membuatku takut untuk merasakan cinta lagi.

"Siapa ya?" aku berpura-pura berpikir. Mencari alasan yang tepat. Ingin menjawab bahwa semua ini karenamu, tapi...aku tak bisa mengatakannya, "Entahlah," bodoh.

"Kau punya pacar?" irisnya kembali menatapku tajam. Kenapa dia terlalu bertanya ke dalam dunia _privasi_?

"Hn," aku menjawabnya singkat sambil mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. Berusaha bersikap dingin padanya. "kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" aku balik bertanya kepadanya. Mencoba memanjangkan bahan pembicaraan agar tak terjadi keheningan.

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin tahu," kau kembali menyeruput minumanmu yang sudah mulai sedikit mencair. "apa kau tak ingin bercerita pada 'teman lama'-mu ini tentang kehidupan baru di sekolahmu, hm?

Eh?

'Teman lama'?

Cih! Persetan dengan itu!

Kau bahkan membuangku seperti sampah!

Sampah yang sama sekali tak berguna.

Aku mengeratkan genggaman pada kedua tanganku. Mataku memanas. Airmata seperti ingin merembes keluar dengan deras. Merasa muak dengan keadaan seperti ini. "Teman lama?" ucapku sinis, "Aku kira kau menganggapku 'bekas' temanmu," jeda sejenak, aku menghela nafas pasrah, " 'bekas' teman yang sudah menjadi sampah,"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**That Meet**_

_**.**_

_**Azuka-nyan's Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sequel from 'Kono Omoi, Kataomoi'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**From My True Story**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kau membelalakkan matamu kaget. Tak percaya bahwa aku menyebutkan kata-kata kotor seperti itu. Kau mendesis pelan kemudian mengacak-acak rambutmu kasar. "Sudah kuduga, kau masih mengingat kejadian itu..."

"Ya," aku mengaduk minumanku dengan tangan yang bergetar. Ah, aku ingin menangis. "aku bahkan masih ingat julukan yang kau berikan padaku," jeda sejenak, aku merasa mataku kembali memanas. "jalang dan bajingan..." aku tertawa hambar.

Kau menyembunyikan wajahmu di antara kedua telapak tanganmu yang berukuran lumayan besar tersebut. Ah, aku baru sadar kau sudah berubah menjadi dewasa. Suara dan fostur tubuhmu jauh berbeda dengan 2 tahun yang lalu.

Sakit...

Aku ingin menangis lagi.

"Sakura," Aku menoleh ketika kau menyebut namaku. "apa kau bisa memaafkanku tentang kejadian 2 tahun la—"

"Bisa kita hentikan pembicaraan ini?" memotong ucapanmu, aku memutar bolamataku bosan. "Aku muak dengan hal itu."

Aku dapat melihatmu tersentak kaget. Tapi aku berpura-pura seperti tak melihatmu. Aku kembali menatap kearah jendela kaca tersebut. Merasakan kembali semilir angin yang berhembus. Menerpa tubuhku yang lelah akan semua hal ini. Matahari hampir terbenam. Bahkan aku telah melupakan PR Bahasa Inggris yang belum aku kerjakan sama sekali. Ah, itu tak penting. Sekarang yang penting adalah bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa pulang?

"Mau kentang goreng?" Kau menawarkan kentang goreng yang kau pesan. Mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa baru saja menawarkan?" Aku balik bertanya. Kembali bersikap dingin.

Kau terdiam. Tak tahu apa yang harus kau jawab setelah aku balik bertanya. Aku kembali mengaduk-aduk _Moccha Float_ yang sudah mencair itu kemudian menyeruputnya kasar. Sungguh, aku muak jika bersamamu, Sasuke-_kun_.

"Sasuke," Kau menoleh kearahku yang memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel -_kun_. "entah kenapa kata-kata kasarmu masih terngiang di telingaku..."

Kau tersentak kaget lagi lalu menggeram pelan sambil kembali mengacak-acak rambut _raven_-mu. "Maaf..."

_Tes_!—Habis sudah kesabaranku. Airmataku menetes dengan ekspresi wajahku yang datar sambil memandangmu. Maaf? Kau hanya bilang maaf? Persetan dengan semua itu! Kau bahkan tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang telah diinjak-injak oleh dirimu!

"Sa-Sakura?" kau menatapku heran. Seolah ingin bertanya 'kenapa-kau-menangis?'

"Khuuh," Aku menggeram pelan. Meremas bajuku sambil menundukkan kepala. Membiarkan airmata mengalir jatuh mengenai bajuku.

"Ma-maaf..." Kau mengatakannya lagi. Hei! Aku muak mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin pulang..." lirihku mengusap airmata yang mengalir di wajahku sembari membereskan beberapa barang-barang yang aku letakkan di atas meja makan tersebut. Tak peduli orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikan kami berdua.

"Tu-tunggu!" Kau menarik salah satu pergelangan tangan kananku. Mencoba menahanku agar tak pergi duluan. "Kita sama-sama ke tempat parkir. Aku juga ingin pulang."

"Lalu...kau akan meninggalkan kentang goreng yang masih tersisa itu, huh?" aku menatapmu sinis. "Seperti kau yang meninggalkanku demi Yamanaka!"

"Diamlah!" ucapmu padaku. Kau menatapku tajam, seolah tak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini, "Ayo ke bawah!" kemudian menarik pergelanganku menjauh untuk menuju tempat parkir. Meninggalkan tempat masakan cepat saji tersebut dan orang-orang yang heran menatap kita berdua.

Mungkin...mereka berpikir kita berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar.

Nyatanya tidak.

Kami adalah 'bekas' teman yang hancur karena cinta.

Menggelikan. Hahaha.

.

.

.

"Kita pulang sama-sama, aku akan mengikutimu sampai rumah," aku menatap Sasuke heran. Kenapa dia berucap seperti itu?

"Tak usah," ucapku sembari mencari kunci motor yang ada di tas selempangku. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri,"

Kau mendesis pelan, "Pokoknya aku akan mengikutimu. Bahaya perempuan pulang jam segini,"

Heh, untuk apa mengkhawatirkanku?! Dulu kau selalu menghinaku!

"Aku bilang tidak usah, ya tidak!" aku menatapnya sengit. Airmata kembali mengalir dengan derasnya. Ah, aku terisak lagi. Kau menatapku dengan perasaan bersalah. Apa kau puas, Uchiha?

Tangan kekarmu kemudian meraih kedua pundakku. Berusaha untuk memelukku. Tapi aku menolak dengan mendorongmu sekuat tenaga sembari berkata, "Jangan peluk-peluk! Kau pikir aku perempuan murahan?!" dan saat itu juga aku bersyukur bahwa kami sedang berada di halaman parkir yang lumayan sepi.

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakkanku, kau mencoba kembali untuk memelukku. Entah ada apa kau tiba-tiba memelukku. Beberapa saat kemudian, kepalaku sudah bersandar di dada bidangmu. Kau memelukku. Aku dapat mendengar detak jantungmu yang terdengar cepat.

Hei, apakah kau gugup?

Ah, aku tak peduli.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura..." ucapmu lirih. Aku membelalakkan kedua metaku kaget. "...maaf, aku baru sadar..."

_Kami-sama_, cintaku terbalas.

Tapi...

"Sa-Sasuke...?"

...apa ini yang aku inginkan?

"Maaf..." kau menenggelamkan kepalamu di pundakku. Mencoba membagi rasa sakit di hatiku.

"Aku bukan pelarian, Uchiha!" aku berteriak lagi. Berusaha menyadarkan kegilaan yang kau buat. Aku kembali mendorongmu kasar, namun kau semakin mengeratkan pelukanmu. "Berhentilah berbuat yang macam-macam! Aku muak mendengarkan, bodoh!"

"Aku menyukaimu..." entah sudah berapa kali kau mengulang ucapan itu. Kau menatapku sendu dengan iris _onyx _yang tak bercahaya. Seolah menyampaikan bahwa hatimu terkoyak dengan kasar.

Tapi...

...hatiku jauh lebih sakit dari hatimu, Uchiha.

Sedetik kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, basah, dan kenyal di jidatku yang lumayan lebar. Mataku terbelalak kaget. Airmataku berhenti mengalir. Bibirmu menyentuh jidatku. Kau menciumku. Ya, kau menciumku, Uchiha. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa ini bukan ciuman pertamamu.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, Haruno..." kau kembali berucap lirih. Mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa bosan. "...maafkan aku,"

Mataku kembali berair. Kenapa? Kenapa kami berdua terjebak didalam cinta yang sangat menyakitkan? Tak bisakah Tuhan menghentikan waktu walaupun hanya sebentar? Tak bisakah Tuhan membiarkanku menikmati suasana memuakkan namun bahagia ini?

Ah, aku sudah lelah.

"Aku masih menyukaimu, bodoh..."

Aku...akan menyerah menghadapi takdir ini.

Jadi...akan kubiarkan Tuhan untuk meneruskan kelanjutannya.

Dan detik berikutnya kau mengusap airmataku yang masih mengalir sembari menempelkan bibir lembutmu ke bibirku. Ciuman pertamaku sukses kau rebut. Kau rebut dengan cara yang manis.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kita...memang tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama_

_._

_._

_._

_Tapi..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_...aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**The End**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Halo! Kembali lagi dengan saya, Azuka-nyan!

Hahaha! Ini adalah _sequel_ dari '_Kono Omoi, Kataomoi_' yang berdasarkan dari **kisah nyata** saya, '_That Meet'_. Dan saya harus ubek-ubek memori masalalu untuk membuat fict ini. Saya aja nulisnya sampai nangis -_- gila.

Adegan pertengkaran di tempat makanan siap saji (KFC) itu yang paling berkesan sama saya. Udah diliatin orang banyak, sayanya teriak-teriak pula #plak maklum, kan saya lagi kesel -,- siapa yang gak kesel kalau kita dibuang sama temen sendiri?

Adegan di parkiran juga. Waktu nangis di parkiran itu saya sampai nyari tisu buat ngelap ingus -_- ah pokoknya adegan di parkiran itu sangat _freak_ buat saya. Tapi...yah, apa boleh buat. Semuanya beneran terjadi -_-

Dan...pada akhirnya kami memang tak bisa bersama :') dia pindah keluar kota. Dan saya kehilangan kontak dengannya. Meninggalkan diriku yang menangis jejeritan -_- #plak

Ah, apakah _feel_-nya terasa? Maaf kalau gak ya :3 Apakah masih ada _typo_?

Special thanks : Usagi2213, **Seiya Kenshin**, gadisranti3251, **Yaguchi**, Haruno Hikari-chan, **BlueSnowPinkIce**, YupiYupiYummy, **Queennara**, Uchiha Shesura-chan, **Azakayana Yume**, Asakura Ayaka, dan **Hikari**.

Mohon kritik, saran, dan komentar untuk fict ini, ya! XD

Akhir kata,

_REVIEW XD_


End file.
